Extinction
by DarkBlur56
Summary: Lex Luthor has brought the world's most dangerous villains together in an attempt to take over the world while S.H.I.E.L.D. trains Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the Justice League is down a member, and will the villains end up causing the end of the world or will the heroes be able to join together to stop the threat as Earth enters it's Darkest Hour? Marvel/DC/Harry Potter Crossover
1. The Military Base

**The story is three series together, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, and the Harry Potter books. This is probably the largest story I have ever or ever will write, so please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Notice that important Characters names will be in bold and italics. So that will happen a bit.**

* * *

Chapter One. The Military Base.

* * *

The eerie feeling inside of the Malfoy Mansion was at an all time high as Lucius Malfoy entered the study room, where the Dark Wizard, _**Lord Voldemort**_ stood at a dim fireplace, looking at his faded white wand.

"Well Lucius?" asked Voldemort's hiss like voice, as Lucius stood at the doorway to the room. The tone in Voldemort's voice told Lucius that he was not very happy, so Lucius would have to tread carefully.

"Still no sign of Harry Potter, my lord. Scorpio, our best Snatcher, is currently searching for him and the Mudblood that Potter is always seen with." said Lucius, coming into the room, fully, and carefully, as if he were expecting something very terrible to happen.

Voldemort's walk was like a floating motion as he walked over to the dust filled, and cobwebbed bookshelf, as Lucius noticed that the dim fireplace had, since Voldemort had moved away, had now become a roaring blaze, as if Voldemort's cold soul had been powerful enough to nearly freeze the flames out. The Dark Wizard turned towards the table as he laid a thick book that was so faded that Lucius couldn't see what the title of it was on it, and dust went flying through the air.

Lucius was caught off guard by how the room, that was filled with the sound of crackling flames, had suddenly seemed to go dead silent. Voldemort slowly opened the book's cover, showing the title page, and now, seeing it clearly now, Lucius could tell that the book was instructions on how to increase the killing curse's strength, so Potter could not survive the curse this time, like the night Potter became "The Boy Who Lived," and nearly killed Voldemort, had it not been for Voldemort bonding to that wizard Quirrell, who was killed when Potter stopped him from retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone.

"It will take some time, but soon I will be able to kill Harry Potter once and for all, and no one will be able to stand in my way." hissed Voldemort, as Amycus Crow entered the room, standing with her brother, Alecto Crow.

"My lord, we have now full control over Britain, in the Muggle World, and the Wizard World parts." said Amycus, and Lucius turned towards the two sibling Death eaters, just before Voldemort lifted his head towards them.

"That is very wonderful news Crows. Now that Britain is under our control, the rest of Europe should be no problem so it will be ours for the taking. All we do at this moment, is to spread our reach, and the one continent that seems to be filled with some recruits for us, and the toughest possibilities is North America." said Voldemort, as he held his hand out over the table, and a blueish model of North America formed.

"Uh, no offense my Lord, but how do you expect to be able to defeat the United States?" asked Amycus, and Voldemort looked towards the female Death eater with dagger eyes.

"Simple... take out their defenses, we take them out when they least expect it." said Voldemort, and Alecto apparated out of the room, before Voldemort looked at Lucius.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Get the Death eaters ready, we strike tonight." said Voldemort.

"Once we have control over the United States, no one will be able to stand in our way..." said Lucius, and Voldemort face was now full on snake like, as the room grew dark, and the blueish model disappeared..

**Meanwhile,** in the United States, as the sun went past the horizon of the massive city of Metropolis began to quiet down from the work day, while in the CEO's office at LexCorp,_** Lex Luthor**_ sat at his computer, scratching his head. His old friend, _**Clark Kent**_ had just saved the day, like always... Lex hated that man. Ever since Clark had become that "superhero" everyone loved, Lex had one thing on mind, how was it Clark never lost a fight? Not even Doomsday, a super killing machine that had the ability to kill the Man of Steel had been able to.

Lex rubbed his bald head, as he lifted his head up to look at the television, to see that once again, the news story of Metallo being defeated by the Man of Steel, "Superman." The part that he regretted most was how Metallo had went and betrayed Lex, as he had told the police that he was made into Metallo by Lex himself. The moment he had said that, LexCorp sales went to an all time low... so low it could cost him the business to go bankrupt. Then have the business be sold out by Wayne Enterprises, as that what happened to Sionis Industries, and then his train of thought went back to "The Man of Steel."

Something was bugging Lex so much about the fact that no matter what, Clark had never truly been beat, he always seemed to find a way to win. What was it about Clark Kent that made him unable to beat? It was the fact that he had other superheroes helping him. Lex was tired of Clark Kent getting all the spotlight, ever since he became "Superman," the company had started to lose it's value. It was also the fact that the supervillains that had been around was all from Lex's futile attempt to defeat Superman. But it wasn't until Metallo happened that the sales really went down to rock bottom.

Even Metallo was unable to defeat him, and for god's sake, the man had green Kryptonite for a heart. It seemed like, attempt after attempt, day after day, night after night, minute by minute, Lex could not defeat the Kryptonian that had made Earth his home.

Every single attempt, Lex had failed to beat him, what was he going to do? He was starting to quickly run out of ideas. At least one idea would be good enough to work, even if it was totally insane. Just then, Lex had an idea, a maniacal one to say the least, but it was one idea, it could work, no it would work. That idea that had popped up into his brilliant mind was that he, Lex Luthor, was going to find the most dangerous super villains known to man, and he was going to bring the world to it's knees, and then they could be the ones in charge. It was going to be a long shot, but if it worked like he planned, it would work, it was a plan that no one else had managed to get even close to, but Lex was not like the other men and women who had tried it.

Lex was going to accomplish this almost impossible task. Sure it would take some time, but there's plenty of time for this to happen. For over the matter of three years, the incurable obsession of being the Man of Steel, and his old best friend, had taken over Lex's mind, with this, he could finally cure it. There was one thing Lex couldn't think clearly about, how was it that even his super intelligence had failed to see this for three years, hard to believe that Superman had been around for three years. But then again, maybe he didn't need to see this brilliant idea, it was just the wrong time for then, now... now it was the perfect time, his time to finally win.

"How could I have not thought of this before? This is perfect, not even the greatest superheroes can stop this. They will fall beneath us."

There were plenty of super villains around now, with Metropolis, this city had plenty of them to go around, and in Gotham City, hell, they had over one hundred in Arkham Asylum to say the least, and who's to say at Blackgate Prison? There was a very slight chance this would blow up in his face, and hopefully it didn't, because all Lex could think about was lifting "Superman" up by his neck, and looking at his eyes when they ran out of life.

As Lex was just looking at his computer wondering what he was going to do to find the villains he needed for the plan, all he could do for a minute was to just scratch his head. Then Lex's mind quickly started to go to work, just before he manged to lock on to hacking into the Government's most important top secret files on the super powered criminals that they had locked up, or were looking for. The event was more than a little frustrating as he drastically tried to break through the fire walls and their million dollar security program. Tax money at it's work, ridiculous, why do that, when one man could break into the Government's security database in a matter of minutes.

Then, just shortly after ten minutes, Lex's work paid off as he broke through the security, thus allowing him to start looking at the highest threats like:

_**Ivan Vanko: Whiplash. The villain who took the idea of the Arc Reactor from Tony Stark, and ended up working together with Justin Hammer to destroy Iron Man, but had no idea about the birth of War Machine.**_

_**Bane: The super villain that managed to break the Dark Knight's back, but was beat by the temporary Batman, Azrael.**_

_**Obadiah Stane: Iron Man's first super villain to fight, when Obadiah found the scraps of the Mark I suit, and built a large version, but lost because of the suit's inability to be at a high altitude, causing it to freeze.**_

_**Raven Darkholme: Mystique. One of the first X men turned into one of the most dangerous mutants from the Brotherhood of the Mutants.**_

_**Eric M. Lehnsherr: Magneto. Leader of the brotherhood of mutants, and the mutant that had nearly destroyed San Francisco.**_

_**Norman Osborn: The Green Goblin. The owner of Oscorp, and one of Spider-man's toughest foes, who killed hundreds of New Yorkers in attempts to kill the Web Slinger.**_

_**Otto Octavius: Doc Ock. A brilliant scientist who's dream of harnessing a rare energy source ended up with him being stuck together with mechanical tentacles, in which the event that caused his bonding with the tentacles also caused his wife to die, and Octavius's anger was pointed towards the one man who was there that could have saved her: Spider-man.**_

_**Doomsday. A monstrous super killing machine that has been able to almost kill Superman, but was foiled when Super-man was able to land a final devastating blow to him, before being taken to the deepest depths of space being strapped to asteroid, but ended up landing on Earth after the asteriod crashed in the desert, before being captured by the Justice League, and being locked up in a high tech cell on Ryker's Island.**_

_**Zod. Leader of the Kandorians, and one of Superman's greatest foes, but was defeated by being put in the Phantom Zone.**_

_**Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime, and the Dark Knight's greatest foe, who's only point in life is to cause chaos and do his crimes in comical ways that often caused the Dark Knight to go to his limits just to stop him.**_

_**John Corben: Metallo. Nearly died, but was saved when he was made into a part robot, with green Kryptonite in his chest, keeping him alive, but was defeated when Superman covered the kryptonite with lead, and burnt it to him, causing Corben to nearly die**_

_**Emil Blonsky: The Abomination. A soldier for General Ross, who ended up being an experiment with a serum that allowed him to be quicker, in order to capture Bruce Banner A.K.A. The Hulk, but ended up becoming the Abomination when Banner's blood entered Blonsky's body, and Blonsky is now stuck in his form, while trying to find out what the difference between him and the Hulk**_

_**Alex O' Hirn: The Rhino. A street thug that ended up getting into a experiment, where he and a rhino were combined, causing him to become the Rhino, allowing him to nearly beat Spider-man, but was beat when Spidey slammed the Rhino's head into the pavement.**_

_**Juggernaut. A mutant who, once running towards a target, cannot be stopped. But ended up being beat by the X-men when the helmet protecting his brain from Professor X's mental powers was taken off, and Professor X managed to keep him stuck long enough for the X-men to defeat him.**_

_The list just continued onward for two whole pages worth._

As the night continued, Lex realized that he had just one thing to do, he was going to have to get into action, he had to absolutely find the strongest, and evilest person that had managed to get free from prison, and was in hiding at that moment... the man who broke the Dark Knight... Bane. Lex knew that it was going to be hard, mainly because Bane had been hiding since the Dark Knight beat him when he tried to destroy the Royal Hotel in Gotham City, and Bane managed to break out of Arkham Asylum, before seemingly disappearing off the face of the Earth.

So, now it was up to his best worker, (and hacker) to complete the task of tracking down the elusive Bane's location, and then his plan would begin to go to work, but it would take some time to find Bane, hopefully not too long. Looking at the computer, Lex smiled lightly.

"It's time we write our own destiny." said Lex, seeing a brand new photo of Bane, but this one was not the normal Bane he had heard or seen of, normally Bane was a giant monstrous man on a super steroid, this Bane was smaller, but still had broad muscles, looked like he was back to normal... like, the Venom had now given him the ability to be small instead of causing mass hysteria, while he could also wreak havoc on the civilians in Gotham, or anywhere to be truthful. "Bane, we'll be seeing each other very soon."

** Gotham City. **

_**Bruce Wayne**_ stood in the massive and dark Batcave, as the elevator that led up to the Wayne Manor directly above the cave, was coming down, with Alfred, Bruce's trusted Butler and close family friend, came down with some dinner.

"Master Bruce, I do believe that occasionally, that even the Dark Knight needs to have dinner." said Alfred, as Bruce sat at the batcomputer, looking through the security footage of Bane's escape from Arkham Asylum.

"I'm fine Alfred, I'll eat later. My main concern is..." said Bruce, looking towards the computer screen.

"Wonder Woman?" asked Alfred, and Bruce sighed a little, before turning his head around towards his oldest friend.

"Yes, and no. I want to find Bane, he can't be allowed out there to just, cause massive terror, and with his stunt at the Royal Hotel last week, I can't take a chance of that happening again, because last time it was different."

"How so Master Bruce?" asked Alfred, as Bruce pulled up a Forensic's analysis of a sample of Venom, the super steriod that Bane uses.

"Notice how this Venom is different from other samples of it? There seems to be a new component to it, what, I just don't know. Whatever it is, it allows Bane to be at normal size, instead of his massive and terrifying glory." said Bruce.

"It looks darker than normal Venom." said Alfred, and Bruce nodded, as the batcomputer suddenly flashed red, catching Bruce's full attention.

"What is that Alfred?" Bruce could not believe what he was seeing, there seemed to be a massive skull appearing over the skies of India, in the clouds.

"I have absolutely no idea Master Bruce, you don't think it could be a new super criminal do you?"

"I don't know, whatever it is, it is not good." said Bruce, walking over to the bat suit chamber, and the Batman suit appeared, it was not the normal one he used, it was an older one, the one he had used as he first started being Batman. "I see you fixed my old batsuit, time I use it again."

A minute later, Bruce was now in the Bat suit, and he was now putting the cowl on his head, before the batwing started to hover above the platform.

"Master Bruce, where are you going? India?" asked Alfred, as Bruce walked over to the scanner that was on the edge of bat computer.

_Two face taken Mayor hostage.  
_

"I can help the Mayor, or I see what that skull is in India... damn, I'm going to save the Mayor. Do not lose sight of that formation." said Batman, and flew out of the batcave in the batwing, leaving Alfred to watch the television as the skull seemed to be moving about slowly, and the mouth was opening...

**Morning. **

At the pentagon a general stood in a conference room.

"The Military base in Katar has been attacked, by what, we don't know, but what we do know, is that it is very powerful, from what we have recovered from the attack is a sound. This." said the general, as a deep, startling noise appeared.

"What is that?" asked a scientist.

"I was hoping you could tell me." said the general.

"It's not anything I've ever seen, the stats are off the charts for this one, we have no idea what it is. For what we know, it's not from this Earth." said the scientist.

"So, we're dealing with aliens?" asked the general.

"Not so crazy, I mean, we are protected by one, Superman." said the scientist.

"He saved us from Zod's army. Remember that." said the general, just as the sound played again, this time, louder, and more intense. "Plus, we have one person who will be checking this out for sure, the Dark Knight himself, Batman..."

Later that night in Gotham City, Bruce stood in the batcave, as Alfred entered the cave, holding a dinner plate. Bruce had not ate ever since the sun rose above the horizon. After last night's act at City Hall with Two Face, Bruce had not slept well.

"Master Bruce, you need to eat." said Alfred, as Bruce looked vaguely at the batcomputer.

"Alfred, I'm not hungry. I have to find Bane, before he can do something like the Royal Hotel stunt again, I may not be able to stop him if he can make the Venom stronger. Plus I need to check out that scene at India." said Bruce.

"If you are planing on staying here tonight, I wish to tell you Mr. Fox is currently working on getting your new batwing ready, it is taking a while because of your requests." said Alfred.

"I'm not staying here Alfred." said Bruce, as Alfred put the dinner plate down.

"If you are going out, do you wish to have me check the surveillance cameras from the moment Bane escaped Arkham Asylum?" asked Alfred, as Bruce rubbed his face, that looked like he was thrown from a skyscraper.

"Yes Alfred, the sooner I find Bane, the sooner I can figure out what's different about the Venom." said Bruce, as he walked to the batsuit chamber.

"I've taken the ability to upgrade the suit's armor to be able to withstand the strength of Bane's attacks. You may need the ultra bat claw for tonight, and I have got the glue grenade ready for field testing." said Alfred, as Bruce put the batsuit on.

Alfred turned on the television to see a military base in ruins, and soldiers being dragged out of the rubble, almost dead.

"That's the Military Base in Katar Alfred? Is that anything like some soldiers can do?"

"That's not anything any enemy soldiers could do, I'm going to check it out. Is the batwing prepped?" asked Batman, before going to his workbench.

The glue grenade was laying on the bench. Batman looked towards the bench, before opening his utility belt, and putting the grenades in it, and grabbing the ultra batclaw.

"The batwing is prepped for travel Master Bruce, it should take you straight to the military base." said Alfred, as Batman walked towards the batwing.

The batwing's seat lowered down to the floor, as the batwing hovered above. Batman got into the batwing, before speeding out through the waterfall, leaving Alfred to sit at the batcomputer, searching through surveillance cameras.

The flight to Katar took a couple hours, and it was almost sundown at the military base, as Batman got off of the batwing.

The destruction was massive, there was still dead bodies laying on the ground.

_I need to find out what killed these soldiers. _thought Batman to himself, and turned his detective mode on, as he scanned the bodies.

"Alfred, are you getting this?" asked Batman, as he stood over one of the dead soldiers.

"What is that Master Bruce?" asked Alfred, seeing the results from the DNA results.

"I don't know, it's some sort of magic residual. I think Zatanna may know more." said Batman, as Alfred was looking at the screen in front of him.

"Master Bruce, look at the metal door in front of you, there appears to be something burnt on it." said Alfred, and Batman looked towards the metal door, and he couldn't really tell what it was.

"Alfred, I'm scanning the symbol, tell me when it's fully shown." said Batman, as he scanned the symbol.

"There's nothing on the symbol sir, no records on it anywhere." said Alfred.

"Damn. It must be a symbol for something, it can't be here for nothing." said Batman, as the scene started to get eerie.

"It could have something to do with Superman, after he showed up, things have changed a lot." said Alfred.

"Maybe, I'm coming back to Gotham, I have a feeling whoever did this may not be just some group making a point." said Batman.

"I have no clue Master Bruce." said Alfred, as Batman got into the batwing.

As the batwing flew away, a teenager came running through, and looked right at the symbol.

"Holy Hell, they're expanding their reach." said the teenager, as his lightning bolt scar burned on his forehead.

"Harry, we need to move, Ron is seeing shadows in the distance." said a teenage girl, as her and a young male ran over to the teen.

"Hermione, I think we have a problem." said _**Harry Potter**_, as he looked towards his two friends, **_Ron Weasley_** and _**Hermione Granger**_.

"Mate, we need to move now, come on!" said Ron, as he bolted out of the way as some flashes of lights flew over their heads. Standing there for a moment, Harry could only look towards the Death eaters that had now revealed themselves into the light.

"Harry, we need to move now!"

"Alright, move! I'll catch up! I'll get some of them off of our trail!" yelled Harry, and the two went racing out of the military base, leaving Harry, standing there in the midst of at leave twenty Death eaters.

"Potter, give up!" yelled a death eater, and Harry pulled a wooden wand out of his pocket, and gripped it tightly, before pushing his glasses on his face fully.

"Well, I'm right here." said Harry_._

**Meanwhile**, at LexCorp.

"Mr. Luthor, you asked us to track this Bane fellow, and I believe we have found him, he's in Metropolis. He's in the old clock tower." said a worker.

"Good job, I believe I need to go give Bane a visit." said Lex, as he held the list of names of the villains that were key to this plan.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.  
**


	2. Bane and Gain

**Please review and thanks**

* * *

Chapter Two. Bane and Gain.

* * *

It seemed that as the bright silver Lamborghini pulled up to the sidewalk, allowing Lex to simply walk out of the high office building, in his grey trench coat, cars were driving, no speeding by honking like something was wrong. Something was making these people all eerie, Lex thought, no, he knew that it was the fact that he was in public, and it was also the large fact that he, Lex Luthor, had created Metallo. John Corben was on his list to break out of prison, but not yet, he had to get Bane on his side, that is, if Bane is even "home."

Sitting down on the leather seat, Lex was not surprised to see a black Banshee speeding down the road, with a man in his late thirties hanging out of the window, shooting a machine gun at a cop car. Those criminals had been on a crime spree for the past month, and cops had not been able to keep up with them. Then, out of the blue, Lex saw his old friend, and worst enemy, Superman flying straight towards the speeding car.

"So, you made a suit change did you? Those red trunks were horrible anyway. This is a big day Superman, the beginning of your demise."

The Lamborghini drove down the road, before reaching an intersection, and people were all looking at him. Lex didn't care what they thought, he had his own opinion, and they had theirs, only Lex thought he was right, like always. He was too stubborn to see the damage he was causing.

He pulled his phone out, looking at the contacts. On the C's was Clark Kent. He remembered the day they ended up hating each other.

_Flashback._

_"You killed your father Lex. I know you have darkness inside you, but why would you kill your own father?" asked Clark, as Lex stood, holding a Colt Defender.  
_

_"He was an evil man Clark. If I hadn't, he would have had someone killed. Plus, it was in self defense. He tried to kill me first."_

_"Lex, I don't believe you, you would be hurt if you were telling the truth."  
_

_"I don't have to do anything to prove to you that I am telling the truth." Lex said. Clark looked at him, and he barely moved, as the gun went off, and the bullet hit Clark in his chest, but had no effect. It was smashed into like a penny. "What? How is that possible?"  
_

_"You shouldn't have done that Lex." said Clark, before suddenly holding the gun, and breaking it in half. Lex was suddenly alone, in the mansion._

Lex drove past the Daily Planet, just as his phone got a call.

"Yeah?" asked Lex.

"Sir, that evidence from the military base attack in Katar is here, there was a symbol burned into a metal door, it's a skull with a snake going through it." said a worker.

"Thank you, search for any gangs with that symbol, or any criminal with it. Whoever it is, I need them for my plan."

"Will do sir."

Lex reached the old tower, as his car shut down. He growled a little, before getting out of the Lamborghini. Why didn't anyone charge his battery? Looking at the tower, Lex realized just how old it was. The thing was a relic, at least 100 years.

He entered the tower, as the clock ticked loudly, making it hard to hear anything. The wall's paint was peeling, showing the worn out dry wall.

_Too bad, this place is a landmark._

He walked through the cramped rooms, until he reached a weak staircase, how a big lug like Bane could get up there without falling with a couple steps is a mystery. Lex could hear some music, Spanish music. Bane was here... Lex was sure of it.

"Batman is going to pay for putting me in that damn asylum. So will the Payaso." said Bane's voice, as Lex reached the top of the tower.

"I take the Payaso is the Joker."

Bane turned towards the millionaire, as he rubbed his hand. He was dressed like he was before the venom ended up getting out of hand. He was in a black pair of jeans, a black jacket, and wearing a black and white wrestler mask.

"You look good Bane, I take it that your Venom suppy is now able to let you be the same size of your opponents?" asked Lex.

"Yes... but it does allow me to be twice as strong with regular Venom. Now what do you want Luthor?" asked the super criminal.

"I am offering you a chance to make your own destiny, a destiny where we, the people who despise the superheroes to be on top. A world where we are in charge. All I need is for you to help. I have got a list of the most dangerous criminals that are essential to our plan. Luckily for you, some of these criminals want to get rid of the Bat too."

"What if I don't help you?"

"Nothing, I'll just find someone else to kill Batman."

"I will kill Batman, the Payaso will not get that opportunity!" shouted Bane, and his hands were now clenched in fists.

"So, I take it you're in?" Lex looked at Bane, wondering if he would end up being a punching bag in a second, but it never happened.

"Who's first on the list?"

"Ivan Vanko, also known as Whiplash. You remember him, tried to kill Iron Man?"

"Where is he?"

"In lower Florida. A Maximum security prison, Vanko is at the highest lock up cell. He'll be highly protected, but I would expect you to be able to get into there with no problem. If you need explosives I will supply you with some." Lex stated.

"I won't need any explosives. I have fists."

"Meet me at my mansion in a couple hours, and I'll give you the instructions needed."

Bane did a light smile, before cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, and while you're in Florida, get Obadiah Stane, he's in the same prison. He is very important."

"No problem. What about Killer Croc?"

"You can break him out once you get Vanko and Stane." said Luthor.

**Gotham City.**

Reaching the batcave, Batman hopped out of the batwing, as he took the cowl off

"Alfred, what's the latest on the symbol we found in Katar?" asked Bruce, as he reached Alfred, who was busy at work searching for the symbol.

"Master Bruce, there's nothing in North America about this symbol. Although, there have been sightings of this in Europe. Originating somewhere around London." said Alfred.

"Any gangs in that area using that symbol?"

"No, nothing in the normal gangs, but we have Zatanna who can help with this."

"Tell her to meet me at the bat signal." said Bruce.

"Already on it."

Bruce put the cowl on before racing back to the batwing, as it started to take off.

"Good luck Master Bruce." said Alfred, before coughing.

By the time Batman reached the bat signal, Zatanna was already there, waiting patiently. He walked up to her, as she smiled.

"So, what does the Dark Knight need from little old me?" asked Zatanna.

"I need to know something about a symbol, a crime scene had traces of magic residual, since this is your area of expertise, I was hoping you would know what it is." said Batman.

"Well, show me it." Batman handed a piece of paper to Zatanna, and her eyes got wide. "Oh, this symbol... where was this?"

"The U.S. Military base in Katar, India. It was on a metal door, burnt into it. Do you know what it is?"

"Do I know it? Yes, it's called the Dark Mark, it's used by a dark wizard named Tom Riddle, his special name is Voldemort. His group of wizard and witches followers are called Death eaters, most likely it was the Death eaters that caused the damage, Voldemort has been searching for someone, named Harry Potter, if you want to stop Voldemort, you'll need Harry Potter. He's current whereabouts are unknown. His last known location was in London." said Zatanna.

"That is helpful, thank you Zatanna, have you heard any news about you know..."

"Wonder Woman is currently still in the Amazon, she's been injured pretty badly, it's going to be a while before she can come back into action." said Zatanna.

"Superman has been worried about her, she's been acting different."

"She'll be back soon as possible, but right now, we have to keep working to keep the streets safe."

Zatanna disappeared suddenly, and Batman stood alone, when Alfred appeared on the communication line.

"Master Bruce, I believe I found Bane, he seems to be going to Florida, he boarded a private jet just a few minutes ago." said Alfred.

"What jet is it?" asked Batman,

"A LexCorp jet. That's strange, why would Lex Luthor be helping Bane?"

"I don't know Alfred, but I will find out." said Batman.

**New York City. **

Landing on a moving train, Spider-man looked at the front of the train, to see his most insane enemy so far that he had encountered.

"Come on Carnage! You don't need to do anything drastic!" said Spider-man, as Carnage turned towards the Web Slinger.

"This will be your death today Spider-man!" said Carnage, as his hand turned into a giant knife.

"Oh come on Cletus! You tried to kill the Chief of Police! I was doing my job, to protect those in danger!" said Spidey.

"DIE!" yelled Carnage, and ran straight at Spider-man.

"I guess this means you aren't in the mood for talking!" said Spidey, before dodging a swipe from Carnage. Shooting a web into Carnage's face, Spidey swung Carnage through the air, into the roof of a train compartment, denting it pretty well.

Carnage grabbed the web, and slammed Spider-man into the tracks, causing his costume to rip on the back and chest.

"Here I was thinking we were going to make it work out, you have just been derailed." said Spidey, before connecting a web to a rooftop, and swinging towards the train, when he was suddenly hit after Carnage morphed his hand into a giant hammer. "You know how to hammer the point home... ugh..."

Spidey got to his feet after crashing onto the top of the moving train, and Carnage laughed maniacal. Out of nowhere, a black silhouette landed on the train, before Spidey could see who it was.

"Aw man, Venom my old pal, how are you?" asked Spidey.

"Carnage, we have been called! We'll kill the bug later!" said Venom, and the two symbiotes went launching off the train, before Spidey stood up to his feet, and scratched his head.

"What just happened?" The Web Slinger was straight up confused. He called Gwen Stacey, to let her know he would be to their date night a little early.

_I can't follow them, they're too far away already. _

Spidey went to get off the train when he was called by an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Peter, it's Harry Osborn, my dad, he broke out of prison, since you know Spider-man, you need to let him know. Last time we talked, he said he had an offer from a wealthy businessman, one that would change everyone's lives." said Harry Osborn.

"Uh, okay Harry, I'll let Spidey know, but I got to go, I need to do something for my aunt." said Peter Parker, with his mask off.

"Alright, thanks Pete." said Harry, hanging up the phone.

Peter ran to the edge of the train before jumping off, and swinging through the air on a web.

**Florida. **

Standing outside of the prison holding Ivan Vanko and Obadiah Stane, Bane stood in his place, before turning his Venom on, and he growled as it went to work.

He walked to the entrance, and two cops looked at him.

"You can't go in there sir!" said one of the cops, and Bane turned his head towards him.

"I'll go where I want." said Bane, and with a swift motion, he punched one of the cops hard enough to throw him through the door, and knocking him out instantly. The other cop just ran away in fear as Bane broke through the damaged door. "Let's get this done and over with."

Sirens went off as Bane broke through the cement wall, and guards tried to stop the super villain in front of them, but were no match for the strength of his attacks.

Bane stopped for a moment, and looked towards a cell, and sitting in there was a older man, with white hair. He walked over to the cell.

"Obadiah Stane, just the man I'm looking for. Lex Luthor has an offer for you." said Bane, ripping the bars off the cell.

"Oh, thank you. Now where to?" asked Stane.

"Get outside, there's a black van waiting, go!" said Bane, before charging down the corridor. Stane just darted outside to the van waiting, before the van took off.

Bane launched through the floor down to the bottom level, where at the end of the corridor in a cell, was that of Ivan Vanko.

"Ready to get out of here?" asked Bane, and Vanko chuckled as the cell broke apart, just as he walked out.

"Hey, don't you guys know that you don't break into prison, you break out of prison!" said Iron Man, flying into the room, and Vanko ran out of the corridor.

"So, Tony Stark. Ready to get put into an iron body cast?" asked Bane.

"Funny." said Iron Man, as Bane ripped a part of the wall off. "Whoa."

With a large throw, Bane shot the wall at Iron Man, who destroyed it with an ultra beam blast. Bane suddenly punched Iron Man with enough strength to throw him through the wall, and damaged the armor.

"Well that didn't work out like I planned."

"Time I finish you, I grow tired of this." said Bane, before lifting up Iron Man.

"Well, actually I have a trick up my sleeve yet." With a huge blast of light, Iron Man shot a ultrablast from his chest, and Bane went flying out of the prison.

Iron Man flew out to where Bane was falling towards, when Bane popped out of nowhere, and started breaking the armor all at once.

_Armor damage 95%. Critical level. _

"Oh man." said Iron Man, before shooting one last ultrablast beam into Bane, before Bane broke the armor, revealing Tony's face.

Tony laid there motionless as Bane walked away, and the suit opened up to let Tony out.

Tony got out painfully as police came charging.

"A little late officers. He went that way. Use all of those bullets. He's a tough one!" said Tony, stumbling to a wall. "What on earth was that?"

Then a moment later Tony collapsed.

Without warning, Batman came flying to the ground, and Tony looked at him.

"First a god with a hammer, and now a guy dressed as a bat. My lucky day." said Tony, and Batman helped him up.

"Where's Bane?" asked Batman.

"You mean the guy who can rip walls off buildings? He went that way. Bane broke two guys out, both hate me, Obadiah Stane, and Ivan Vanko." said Tony.

"You're Iron Man?"

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Please review and thanks.  
**


	3. A Proposition

**Please review and thanks**

* * *

Chapter Three. A proposition.

* * *

**European Mountains. **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped moving as they reached a small clearing, as the sun was starting to come up. The three were exhausted.

"Why were Death eaters attacking a military base?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but it seems they are expanding their reach, by the looks of it, they're attacking North America." said Harry.

"Meaning?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but if they were attacking a military base and won, I doubt the rest of the U.S. would be a match." said Harry.

"So you think they're taking out the defenses first before they take over?" asked Hermione.

"Seems like it, but I don't know, this was the first attack, we just have to wait." said Harry, and then remembered his dream from the night before.

_"Severus. Thought you weren't going to make it, sit." said Voldemort, as he sat in a room with a bunch of Death eaters, while Severus Snape entered the room._

_"My Lord, you said last time we spoke that you were going to expand our reach? How far exactly?" asked Snape, and Voldemort chuckled.  
_

_"We are taking over North America, we have to take out their military. So, tomorrow, a group of Death eaters are going to strike the U.S. Military Base in Katar, India." said Voldemort._

_"Are you sure we need to do this so early? Taking over North America would expose the magical beings." said Snape._

_"They won't have any idea what hit them, and once we take over the U.S. we will work to kill Harry Potter."_

_"My Lord, if we hit Katar we will need to strike again quickly, they will figure out we are going to attack again, they'll have reinforcements."_

_"Then afterwards we will strike an aircraft carrier, and I know just the witch to do it." said Voldemort, looking at Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"I always wanted to blow a ship up." said Bellatrix. _

Harry shook his head, and immediately opened his eyes wide.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I think I know where they're going to strike next, are we able to apparate to New York City?" asked Harry.

"Uh, New York City Harry? Are you sure? I don't know... I've never apparated that far before." said Hermione.

"Hermione, I have a feeling Death eaters are going to attack somewhere near New York. Trust me on this." Hermione looked at Harry like he was asking her to basically go to the ends of the Earth.

"Fine Harry, we'll go when Ron's guard is over. Just get some rest okay?"

"Sure Hermione, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't believe in your ability to succeed." Hermione looked at him, and Harry was smiling at her.

"Thanks Harry." said Hermione, and Harry's scar burned a little.

"The sooner we move the better, my scar is going crazy."

Harry walked into the tent, before laying down, and something told him what was going to come was not some expansion, it was going to be a World War III.

**Florida. **

"You look like crap!" said Pepper Potts, as Tony came into the workplace under his house, and collapsed in a chair.

"Well thank you Pepper for stating the obvious." said Tony, as a cloud of smoke appeared. Tony scratched his head lightly as the smoke cleared, and Batman was standing looking like he was in a foreign country.

"Tony, who is this?" asked Pepper.

"This is the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Batman, this is my lovely girlfriend or employee as she wants to say, Pepper."

"What do you know about the two prisoners Bane broke out?" asked Batman, and Pepper looked at Tony.

"Tony, who was broke out of prison?" asked Pepper.

"Obadiah Stane and Ivan Vanko. The two people I have faced in the past two years. Knowing them, they're planning revenge." said Tony.

"I thought Obadiah died when he fell into the Arc Reactor?" asked Pepper.

"I went to check, and he was still alive, and he's been in prison since then, now he's out, and so is Vanko." said Tony.

"What do you know about them?" asked Batman.

"Obadiah uses an armor suit like mine, but very large, like the Hulk big, or your Bane guy when he uses, uh, Venom?" asked Tony.

"Vanko?"

"He copied the Arc Reactor idea, and made it into a portable power source, like the thing keeping me alive here, and he has two whips that when it hits, slices through them with electricity. He was able to destroy a car like it was butter."

"Well that's one way of putting it." said Pepper.

"That man you faced, Bane, he seems to be breaking out some super criminals, so if you know any other super criminals that could be broke out, you need to let me know, I've beat Bane before, I can do it again." said Batman.

"I don't know how you did, I couldn't get a mark on the guy, and he destroyed my armor." said Tony.

"What Mark was it?" asked Pepper.

"IV." said Tony, and Pepper looked like there was trouble in his head.

"That suit is your best one." said Pepper.

"I know, and for that to happen, it takes a lot of strength." said Tony.

"Bane is has super strength when on Venom." said Batman, and Tony got up, before stumbling to the edge of the room, before pulling up the Mark V suit, and got into it.

"That's better." He moved his legs, and they moved like a charm. "Luckily this armor works as a crutch." Pepper looked over to where Batman was, and saw he was gone.

"He's fast and silent." said Pepper.

"No kidding." said Tony, before taking the head off of the armor.

"Hey, what's going on, look at the television." said Pepper, and it showed a massive skull in the clouds near New York City.

**European Mountains. **

Harry got up, and put a black jacket on, as Hermione came into the tent, looking like she was ready for combat, and he looked at her like she was still the eleven year old he had met on the Hogwarts Express over six years ago.

"It's time to go Harry." said Hermione, and Harry just stood there. "You okay Harry?" He looked at her face to face, and she knew already what it was.

"I don't think you two should go." said Harry, and Ron started to walk in the tent.

"Why not Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry lightly held his wand in his hand. Ron stood in the same place as he was before hearing them.

"It's going to be dangerous, and if they attack where I think they're going to attack, we could end up drowning with a jet on us." said Harry.

"We're in this thing together Harry, ever since the day we met on the train, we've been partners, there's no turning back now." said Ron, entering the room.

"I know, but I'm not turning back on you two, I think..." said Harry, suddenly holding his forehead. "AH!"

"Harry?" asked Hermione, grabbing hold of him, and Harry opened his eyes, causing Hermione to get scared.

"It's happening." said Harry, and he was gone in a flash of light, leaving the two there.

"I know where he's going Ron, come on!" said Hermione, and packed the tent up, before the two disappeared in a flash.

**Off the coast of New York. **

Black smoke came flying out of the skull in the cloud in lines towards the aircraft carrier U.S.S. Roosevelt, and slammed into it, causing it to suddenly tip sideways.

A white smoke came flying into the carrier, causing the ship to be balanced some, and when the smoke dissipated, Harry stood on the ship, gripping his wand tightly, as Death eaters appeared from the black smoke.

"Harry Potter, get him!" yelled Bellatrix, and Harry ran behind cover, before shooting a spell towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix dodged it, and shot a spell straight into Harry's cover blowing it up, throwing Harry over the edge of the ship. Out of nowhere Steve Rogers grabbed Harry's hand, and was blocking the spells with a shield.

"Need a little help?" asked Steve, and Harry smiled.

"Thanks! I could use it, wait, look out!" said Harry and shot a spell into a Death eater that was getting ready to grab Steve, making the Death eater fly into the sky.

"Now we're even!" said Steve, pulling Harry up, as Ron and Hermione appeared on the ship.

"Hey Harry!" said Ron, and Steve looked at them.

"Friends of yours?" asked Steve, and Harry nodded, just before a jet went sliding by them, before falling into the water.

"This ship is sinking! Is there anyone on board?" asked Harry, and Steve nodded.

"There's some men below deck, the ship is taking on water, you need to get them out of there before they drown!" said Steve.

"Ron! Hermione! Take of the Death eaters above board, me and uh..."

"Steve Rogers, also Captain America."

"We're going below deck to save the crew, keep them busy long enough for us to do it." said Harry, and the two nodded, before Harry and Steve went running inside of the ship.

Ron saw Hermione get hit by a stun spell, and she went flying off the ship.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron, and Harry looked towards the water, as he saw Hermione fall into the water.

"I'm going in!" said Harry, and bolted across the ship deck like a bolt of lightning running as fast he could, dodging spells.

"She's going to drown if you don't hurry!" yelled Ron, and Harry dived over the ledge.

Just then, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier flew above the sinking carrier, and Spider-man came falling down like a nuclear bomb.

"Mind if I join in?" asked Spider-man, as he landed and Ron smiled as Steve came out with ten wet crew members.

"Where's your friends?" asked Steve, and Ron looked at the water, as water came flying above the ship, and Harry holding a motionless Hermione landed on the ship.

"Come on Hermione, stay with us." said Harry, pushing on her chest, as Bellatrix smiled evilly at the fact that Hermione could be dead.

Just then Hermione coughed out water, before sitting up and holding Harry tightly. Death eaters shot spells at Steve, before he blocked it, and threw the shield into the three Death eaters that were attacking him. Spider-man shot a web, causing the three Death eaters to get trapped in the webbing.

Bellatrix shot a killing spell towards Hermione, and Harry saw it, before he shot a spell towards the killing curse, and the spells connected, and the two spells slammed into the ship, causing it to sink faster.

"Get out of here! We'll catch up, I can't move otherwise Hermione will get hit by this! So go!" said Harry, and Hermione was not able to move from her best friend who had saved her, and was protecting her right that moment. The three men got lifted up by the helicarrier, and Harry looked Bellatrix in the eyes, as his side of the spell started to overwhelm Bellatrix.

Then the workers were rescued, as the spell battle started to cause more collateral damage, and Bellatrix was suddenly flying through the air, and she looked down.

"That's it, time I sink this ship." said Bellatrix, before shooting a massive spell into the other side of the ship, and the ship suddenly exploded.

"NO!" yelled Ron, looking over the edge of the helicarrier, as Bellatrix flew away with a retreating group of Death eaters.

Just then, appearing on the top of the helicarrier was Harry and Hermione, and they were slightly smoky from the flames, and Hermione was shaking terribly.

"That's why I didn't want you two to come." said Harry, and Hermione lightly smiled, as Nick Fury walked onto the deck.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Fury, and Harry looked at him, and the three knew they were going to be in trouble...

**The Luthor Mansion. **

"The Aircraft Carrier U.S.S. Roosevelt is down off the east coast. All the authorities are releasing that is the people who did this were using magic related weapons." said a reporter, and Lex was looking straight towards the edge of the room, as Voldemort entered the room.

"Ah, you made it, I'm surprised you sought me out Mr. Riddle? Or is it Voldemort?" asked Lex, and Voldemort sat down.

"What do you want Luthor, I have an expansion to deal with, and a certain witch to deal with for killing the person I ordered not to."

"I know you attacked Katar and the Roosevelt, I have a proposition for you, you join me, and we can take over the world, and we will destroy all the heroes and wizards witches alike, nothing will stand in our way. You join me, we win. And I know for a fact Harry Potter is alive."

"Potter is alive? But how?" asked Voldemort.

"I don't understand magic, but I do know that at the last second he got off the ship with a teenage female, in his arms, before that witch blew it up."

"I must be the one to kill Harry Potter."

"Of course. And while we're at it, let's kill all the superheroes too." said Lex, before Bane entered the room with Vanko and Stane. "Ah, just the three men I was looking for, I believe it's time we get moving faster, Bane, I trust you informed our guests as to what the goal is here."

"You want to take over the world, and you need all the help you can get." said Vanko. "What's in it for us?"

"You two get to kill Tony Stark." said Bane.

"Good, now what do we need to do?" asked Stane, as Voldemort stood in front of the three.

"Simple... we get the rest of our plan going, getting more super criminals. Bane, free Scarecrow and Joker, by the way, get Harley Quinn. Just so the two can be together. Vanko, I believe it's time to free Otto Octavius, Alex O'hirn, and Emil Blonsky, or better known as Abomination. Stane, you get the toughest ones to break out, General Zod, Doomsday, and Metallo." Lex replied.

"I have an idea, the Death eaters can help you, I doubt the heroes have any wizards or witches, so that will help." said Voldemort, and suddenly a monstrous Green Goblin came launching through the wall, and stood.

"Let's do this thing... as long as Spider-man dies." said Green Goblin.

"We're going to need a bigger meeting room." said Vanko, and with a moment of silence, Goblin turned his head around, to see a worker standing there, looking scared as hell.

"Holy shit... uh, Mr. Luthor, I believe we found Venom and Carnage, so, I wanted to show them to you." said the worker, as the two large symbiotes walked into the room.

"Are we going to kill somebody or what?" asked Carnage, laughing.

"Well isn't this something?" said Stane.

**The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. **

"What the hell was that?" demanded Fury, as the three were on top, wondering what was going to happen.

"That Fury was something that we have never seen, and it all connects to this teenager right here." said Steve, pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"Which one, the male or female?" asked Fury.

"Me, I am connected to this, the man who sent those people is wanting me dead, and he's taken over Europe, but the thing is, the Wizard part of Europe." said Harry.

"What, wizard? Like magic? Gods and monsters I believe in, but magic, kid you have to be crazy." said Fury, and Hermione sat up, but not letting off of Harry.

"He's serious Mr. Fury, the three of us are wizards." said Hermione.

"So you expect me to believe that was magic using criminals and managed to sink a god damn naval ship by just slamming into it, and Potter having a showdown?" asked Fury.

"Why would we be lying, we could be arrested for being connected to this, and plus Rogers was there, for the whole thing." said Harry.

"They're telling the truth, those people were using magic, plus we saved the workers from drowning, they owe them their lives." said Steve.

"So, what the hell is going to happen?" asked Fury.

"Knowing Voldemort, he's going to strike sometime in the next 48 hours. I need to figure it out, I have a mental connection to him, I could see what he sees." said Harry.

"Well get to it then!" said Fury.

"It's not that easy, I only see it when it wants me to, plus we have worse things to worry about."

"Yeah, he's right, we need to figure out what this Voldemort is planning. And is there any other criminals he's working with." stated Spidey, standing up near Ron.

"Is it me, or is he a little scary?" asked Ron, moving behind Steve.

"He's afraid of spiders, sorry Spider-man." said Harry.

"I get it a lot, try being near me at night time without the lights, really creepy." said Spidey.

"Hermione, you're okay, you can let go of me."

"Oh, sorry, still traumatized from almost drowning and being hit by a killing curse." said Hermione, letting go of Harry, before being helped up by Ron.

Harry stood up, as Agent Phil Coulson came into sight.

"Director Fury, I'll take these three, they could be helpful. Three rooms will be enough space." said Agent Coulson.

"You three know fist to fist combat?" asked Steve.

"No, truth is we always have used magic." said Harry.

"Well I'm sure that can be dealt with if Rogers and Agent Romanov will help train them." said Agent Coulson.

"I'm sure Widow will help, I mean, I will definitely help, considering that anyone who would dive overboard to save someone is good in my book." said Steve.

"Then it's settled, they're staying."

"Let's get you three to your rooms." said Steve, and the three went inside, leaving Coulson and Fury alone.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Coulson.

"I don't think Voldemort is going to be the only person causing this mayhem, there's more to this than what we're seeing." said Fury.

"Isn't there always?"

* * *

**Please review and thanks  
**


	4. Breaking News

**Please review and thanks**

* * *

Chapter Four. Breaking News.

* * *

"Come on Harry, you have to try harder!" said Steve, as Harry was knocked down, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well the thing is I'm not a super soldier, and definitely was not in the military. Plus, I don't use a shield!" said Harry, and Steve threw the shield to the edge of the room.

"There, that better?"

"A little." said Harry, before Steve went to punch him, and Harry barely managed to dodge by a hair's length. Then, with a swift movement, Harry went to hit Steve, but he dodged right on time, and lifted Harry up into the air quickly. Harry managed to jump off the wall that was next to them, and went flying over Steve, landed on his feet, and kicked Steve in the stomach, before being knocked down.

"Well, better than Weasley I'll tell you that." said Steve, and Ron looked at him through the glass window showing the room.

"HEY! You were using the shield! I didn't know I could ask you to not use it!" said Ron, and Coulson patted Ron on the back.

"Nice try kid, wonder if Granger will be better than you two." said Coulson.

"I hope so, otherwise we will be the worst fighters in the world." said Ron.

"Ha ha."

Harry went sliding around a corner as Steve threw the shield with force, and it went ricocheting after him. Bending out of the way, Harry managed to grab the shield and dived around the corner before throwing the shield at Steve.

"Using your opponent's weapon? Very useful, but not against me." said Steve grabbing the shield, and threw it straight into Harry's stomach knocking him down.

"Oh crap." moaned Harry, holding his stomach, as the shield fell to the floor. "Protection pads do not help whatsoever."

"I think you should take a break. It'll give time for Romanov and Granger to have a go, after all, last night, she did not do that bad, heck you were the most trained last night, Weasley, he was on the ground wimping out." said Steve, and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, let's take a break, Hermione probably won't be that good." said Harry, and the two entered the observation room, and Black Widow entered the training room, as Hermione entered the room wearing a black jumpsuit.

"How come we have no suits and she gets one?" asked Ron.

"You have one in your room." said Steve, and Harry was suddenly gone, with a smoke trail leaving the room.

"Dang, he was like a lightning bolt." said Coulson, and Harry was back wearing a black leather jacket, and the bottom half of a jump suit.

"Comfortable." said Harry, and Ron went walking calmly out, before Harry looked into the training room.

"So, Granger, remember what I told you last night?" asked Widow, as she cracked her knuckles toughly. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, you said today it was no holding back." said Hermione, and Widow nodded.

"Alright, ready?"

"Not going to be more ready." said Hermione, and Widow ran towards Hermione. Hermione saw Widow throw a punch at her, and quickly dodged it before doing a high kick towards Widow, but Widow managed to grab Hermione's leg, and knock her down.

"Man, at least Hermione dodged the first hit." said Harry, and then out of nowhere jumped backwards when Widow nearly came flying through the glass. "Holy! I nearly crapped myself."

Hermione looked at Widow, as she caught her balance, before Hermione ran at her. Widow dodged Hermione's punch, and Hermione's fist went through the glass barely missing Harry's face.

"Never mind." said Harry, and walked out of the room.

"Oh man. I'd probably do that too." said Ron, and then a minute later Harry came in the room, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, that is not funny." said Harry, before Steve looked towards him. "Rogers what are you doing?"

"Potter, brace yourself." said Coulson, and Harry gulped.

Hermione had managed to jump over Widow for a chance to see Harry get thrown through the glass and into the training room, knocking Widow down.

"Ow." said Harry, and Steve came launching through the broken glass, before throwing the shield towards Harry, and Harry dived out of the way, as Widow went to punch Hermione.

Widow punched Hermione hard enough to slam her against the wall, and Hermione was nearly hit by the shield, causing Widow to turn towards Steve, who was shrugging, just before was knocked by Harry, who had did a flying kick.

"Boom baby!" said Harry, before Steve threw him into the observation room.

"Okay ladies, continue." said Steve before entering the observation room, and the broken glass window was closed by a metal sheet, before the four moved to the other window, and they were surprised to see Hermione manage to throw Widow across the room.

"I thought Hermione was not that good, were they training all night or something?" asked Ron, and Harry shrugged, before Coulson slyly did a wide smile.

Then with a loud noise, Harry ended up falling against the metal, and was holding his scar.

_"Why, Voldemort, what brings you here? I thought we were meeting at the conference room, not my office." Voldemort looked at Lex like there was something wrong._

_"I see that those criminals you're breaking out are all super powered, and the fact that the super heroes are onto you, we need to deal with them, plus we don't need any unneeded attention right now, we need to get ready before they attack. I've got Goblin to go deal with that Captain America guy. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier won't know what hit them." said Voldemort, before Lex smiled._

_"Good, I need to work, so..."_

Harry gulped, and ran to the deck as a fireball came towards them.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and then without warning Harry ran towards the ledge just as the fireball landed, and Harry slammed into it, as it appeared to be Goblin, and the two went flying off the Helicarrier.

"Harry!" yelled Steve, as an arrow connected to the top of the ship, before Clint Barton/Hawkeye went running to the ledge and diving after the two.

**Streets of New York City.**

"Diggle, I'm fine, I don't see how being Arrow in New York will be such a bad thing, plus, I think I may have to call you back, looks like I have a fight to get to." said Oliver Queen, running towards an alley with a book bag. As he opened it, there was a green hooded jacket, with a custom made bow, with a bunch of arrows in a holster.

_Time to go to work. _thought Oliver, before getting the jacket on, and changing into the green pants. Just as he found the mask, he heard a loud boom, and fire went flying by. Oliver gulped lightly, as he put the mask on, and covered his head with the hood, before putting the holster over his back and grabbed the bow.

Running to the fight, Arrow saw Harry get thrown across the street by Goblin, who was hit with an arrow as Hawkeye came running down the side of a building.

Arrow shot an explosive arrow at Goblin, before the arrow hit Goblin in the back, and detonated.

"Well that is one way of stopping a beast." said Harry, and then Goblin got up, unscathed, laughing.

"Harry Potter, too bad, Voldemort would have loved to come and kill you himself, but he's not here is he?" asked Goblin.

"No, but we are." said Arrow, as him and Hawkeye stood near Harry, both pointing arrows at him.

"You think that will stop me? You are more stupid than I would have thought." said Goblin, and Harry pulled his wand out from his jacket.

"No, but I think this might. _Confringo_!" said Harry, before a purplish spell slammed into Goblin, throwing him into the side of a skyscraper.

"Nice work, so who are you?" asked Hawkeye, towards Arrow.

"Arrow, some call me the hood, or some call me Green Arrow, but for now... Arrow."

"Look out!" said Harry, as he pushed Arrow out of the way before a car came flying by, and Goblin stood laughing like a maniac.

"Really, why do we always fight criminals with super strength?" asked Hawkeye, and then Goblin held his hand out as fire formed.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" asked Harry, and Hawkeye gulped.

"Me and my big..." Hawkeye was cut off by Goblin ramming into him, throwing him into a car, denting it halfway through. "Mouth..."

"What is the deal with this guy, is he trying to rob a bank or something?" asked Arrow.

Harry managed to deflect a fireball and the two ran behind cover. "No, more like trying to take down a Helicarrier. Luckily I managed to get him off before damage occurred."

"To the Helicarrier, but here, nope, you failed big time!" said Hawkeye, before sliding over a car hood, and hid behind it.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Harry.

"Name's Hawkeye, code name anyway."

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Arrow.

"Who? Goblin? I think we need backup!" said Harry, shooting a spell at Goblin.

"No! We can take him! Just give me a second, got it, Arrow, go to the right and try to hit him in the more human looking spots, that may be a weak point, I'm getting to a rooftop to get an angle, Potter, you keep him busy!" said Hawkeye, before running inside of a building.

"Great plan..." muttered Harry, as Arrow ran towards the right. Harry seemed to move faster than everything around as he shot a spell hard enough to make Goblin stop for a minute, just long enough for Arrow to get into a position, and shoot an arrow into a white spot on Goblin, causing him to yell in pain.

"It's working! Keep it up!" said Harry, and then without warning, Harry was pinned against the wall and the car he was hiding behind.

"Crap, hang on!" said Arrow, as Goblin started moving towards Harry, who was desperately trying to push the car off of him for a split second so he could get free.

Hawkeye managed to get to the roof, before shooting an arrow at Goblin, but Goblin caught it and looked at Hawkeye who was smiling, just as the arrow exploded, and a gel material trapped Goblin.

"Now get him out of there!" yelled Hawkeye, as Arrow got to Harry and pushed on the car.

"Come on! Harder!" yelled Harry, pushing with his arms, and Arrow was using all of his muscle to push, and the car started moving.

"Yes, move it a little more..." said Arrow, just as Goblin broke free of the gel trap. "Crap." Harry freed his hand to shoot a spell into Goblin making him dizzy, and Harry managed to get loose, as Harry fell to the ground, and he was holding his stomach.

Helicopters now surrounded the scene.

"Quite a sight here today Jonah, it seems that the Green Goblin is rampaging through the city, fighting three individuals, one appears to be hurt pretty bad, and oh my god, is that Hawkeye? It seems that the Arrow is also helping in this situation, as him and the hurt hero are trying to get to a clear spot as Goblin seems to get closer with every hit from the weapons." said a reporter.

**Queens. **

Peter saw the breaking news before getting into his suit, as Gwen entered the bedroom.

"You see, oh you already know, go get him." said Gwen, as Peter put the mask on before swinging out of the window.

Swinging across the Queensboro bridge, Spidey thought to himself: _It's that guy from yesterday, fighting with Hawkeye and Arrow, that is awesome, I wonder if they have room for one more. _

**Times Square. **

Harry and Arrow ran behind a building corner, as Hawkeye shot Goblin with a gel arrow.

"I'm going to the roof, if I can get the drop on him, I can use an explosive spell to knock him down for a minute, at least so we have a game plan, he is not going easy on us." said Harry.

"Alright, I've got here covered, and it looks like we have an eager web head coming to the rescue." said Arrow, as Spidey ran down the wall of a skyscraper.

"Hey! This must be the new kind of free running, where you're running for your life!" yelled Spidey, and Harry did a smirk as Spidey saw fire crew putting a fire out near Goblin. "Fire alert!"

Spidey jumped over to the firemen, took a hat and put it on his head. "Not at all fire friendly, and might I add, definitely neighborhood friendly, Spider-man reporting for duty sir! We have a Goblin on fire, going to put him out, pronto!"

"He is crazy." said Harry, as Spidey took a hose and sprayed tons of water into Goblin.

"Get to the roof, it's your chance! Go!" exclaimed Arrow, as Harry apparated to the roof, and pointed the wand at Goblin.

"Spidey! Bombs away!" yelled Harry, shooting the Confringo spell at Goblin with just enough time for Spider-man to cling to the wall as the spell hit.

"Woo! We got him!" said Hawkeye, and then out of the flames came Goblin, and his attention turned towards Spider-man.

"Crap, we need to stop him!" said Harry, and Spidey dropped down to the street.

"Hello Norman, long time no see." said Spider-man, as he looked at Goblin.

"You make me tired Spider-man, time I kill you and get this over with." said Goblin, just before Harry grabbed a stop sign, took off the sign, and propelled the pole into Goblin's back.

"Well, that may be a while Norm, because you're going back to jail!" said Spider-man.

"Not yet I ain't." said Goblin, picking the pole off the ground, and Spider-man stood up.

"Ain't? Really? Ain't is not a word, god, prison does not bode well for the mind does it, or is it the fact you're a rampaging monster from World of Warcraft?" asked Spider-man.

"I'm not a video game character bug..." said Goblin, before slamming the pole into Spidey, throwing him into the sky. "By air Spidey."

"Hey! Over sized fungus! Yeah, that's right over here!" yelled Harry, motioning Goblin to come at him. "You're mom's a station wagon!"

Goblin charged at Harry, who took off running like a mad man, and he went running into a warehouse. Harry ran up a flight of stairs as Goblin came into the room.

"Where are you Potter? I can smell your fear." said Goblin.

"That's not fear, that's your upper lip!" yelled Harry, on a walkway.

"Why I ought a!" Goblin shot a fireball into the bottom of the walkway, causing it to melt, and Harry ran quickly.

"Ought-a, Could've, should've. But you didn't!" said Harry, before Goblin launched onto the walkway.

"You've got nowhere to run Potter, give it up." said Goblin, and Harry gulped a little.

"Not in my life Goblin, I'm thinking of losing some dead weight." said Harry, before shooting a spell into the support beams, and the walkway collapsed, causing Goblin to fall, and Harry to hang on to a barely surviving support beam.

Spidey webbed Goblin around the face, and sling shot him across the room into the wall.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Voldemort, appearing, and like he appeared, disappeared with Goblin within a second.

"Who was that?" asked Spidey.

"That would be the guy who's trying to kill me, Voldemort." said Harry, as the two archers came into the warehouse.

"What did we miss?" asked Hawkeye, and Harry dropped down onto a web trampoline.

"Awesome!" said Harry bouncing like a little kid.

"Everyone gets at least one." said Spidey, cracking a smile under the mask.

"So, what now?" asked Arrow.

"Well, now we need to figure out why Goblin attacked the Helicarrier." said Hawkeye.

"I know, Voldemort sent him, he wanted to bring the Helicarrier to the ground, the person he's working with, a bald man named... uh, Lex? They're getting worried, so they sent him to stop us from stopping whatever they're planning." said Harry.

"What are they planning?" asked Arrow.

"I think they're planning to take over the world." said Harry, and Hawkeye gulped.

"Wait, the villains he's recruiting, they all hate certain superheroes, Spidey, they have Goblin, Venom, and Carnage, I saw them in my vision, uh, Iron Man they have Ivan Vanko and Obadiah Stane, and there's no telling how many other villains they're getting, they're making a full army... of super villains." said Harry realizing the drastic situation.

"I don't have any idea how they could move so fast." said Spidey.

"I do, they split the free villains up, and made the villains break out or find the other super villains to get them to get on the game plan. I am certain that's what they're doing." said Hawkeye.

"That would explain why he chose those people, they are all very tough to beat, Iron Man was hardly able to win those fights against Vanko and Stane." said Spider-man.

Harry looked at the other three heroes in front of him.

"So, Arrow, now that we aren't in danger, I'm Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I have some friends that are able to tell us more about the villains that could be on Lex's list, and I know who that is, Lex Luthor. We can't touch him without being sued or arrested. So until there's a problem with that, we can't touch him, but the other guys, we can deal with them." said Arrow.

Harry nodded, and then the helicarrier brought a helicopter down to the factory.

"We need to go, where do we meet next time?" asked Harry.

"Top of the Daily Bugle, I'll have my friends there, meet there in two days by sundown." said Arrow, before the two got on the helicopter, and Spider-man nodded before running off. Arrow ran out of sight as the helicopter flew up to the massive helicarrier.

Harry got out of the helicopter to find Hermione, Coulson, and Fury standing there.

"What was that Harry?" asked Hermione, and Harry rubbed his messy hair.

"The Green Goblin, a.k.a Norman Osborn. One of the villains that fought Spider-man." said Hawkeye.

"Wait, are you serious? You two fought the Green Goblin and won?" asked Hermione as Harry rubbed his head, to reveal a deep cut on his neck. "Harry, you got injured."

"Yeah, was pinned by a car to a wall, thank god for Arrow." said Harry.

"Arrow? You mean Green Arrow of the Justice League?" asked Fury.

"Yeah I guess. He just helped, does it really matter?" asked Harry.

"We do not work with the Justice League Mr. Potter, I hope that was a one time deal." said Fury, and Harry looked at Hawkeye.

"Uh, yeah." said Harry, and Hermione looked at him disappointingly, like she knew what he was thinking, just before they were left alone, and Hermione looked at Harry meanly.

"Why did you lie to Fury?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't lie to Fury, it was a one time deal helping thing, all we're doing is talking to him in two days, Hermione, nothing bad is going to happen." said Harry, as Steve came into sight.

"Hey Harry, you up for some more training, or do you need to rest for a while, considering you just fought a super villain." said Steve.

"Surprisingly I'm not that bad, so sure." said Harry, and Steve smiled.

"Hermione, you wanna join?" asked Steve, and Hermione shook her head lightly.

"More training for me. Heck I wonder if you and Widow had met before this, because you sure did good against her." said Harry.

"I did terribly!" said Hermione.

"You were able to throw her across the room, what are you talking about? You are like the teenage version of her, just less, awesome." said Harry.

"You're lucky I just don't throw you overboard." said Hermione.

"Then I'd take you down with me." said Harry, and Hermione looked at him all funny.

_Not now Hermione, not that look, it's like when you do that, either Ron gets hit, or I end up regretting something in the morning. _thought Harry, and Hermione walked inside of the Helicarrier.

"I sense some unresolved Sexual Tension between you two." said Steve.

"What? No way, we're like brother and sister." said Harry.

"I know that look, she was thinking about doing things to you." said Steve.

"Yeah, throwing me off the side of the Helicarrier, that sort of thing, plus she did act weird when we first arrived on the carrier, I mean she did not want to go."

"Hey, just be glad you have her in your life, the girl I fell in love with, needless to say I ended up losing her, technically I'm supposed to be at least Eighty, I was frozen solid for 60 years was it, I don't know, I lost track, but I do remember her, Agent Carter, she was a foxy one." said Steve.

"Wait, I thought we were going to train, not talk about girls. Heck, we get a couple pajamas on, and then we'll be having a weird version of a girl's slumber party." said Harry.

"Um, yeah, let's train, because that would be too far is it happened." said Steve, before the two entered the training room, to find a lot of equipment out.

"Whoa, what is this?"

"Say hello to the new stuff you're going to use, find a weapon that suits you, you're not using a wand forever." said Steve, and Harry walked over to the weapons stash.

He found guns, staffs, bow and arrows, and some shock gloves...

"Steve, how many can I take?" asked Harry.

"Uh, I don't know, why what are you thinking?" asked Steve.

"Let's just say, I could become a stealth and combat machine."

"Anything to do with your combat suit?"

Harry looked at his suit, and then quickly looked at the equipment.

"Give me five minutes will you?" asked Harry.

"Not a problem, I will see you in a few minutes." said Steve, before walking out of the room, leaving Harry to think. Shock gloves he could use when fighting enemies. Knock out darts? Harry could use those on his wrists when in stealth mode.

"What is this?" asked Harry seeing something, and when he pulled it out, it was a force field projector. He put the gloves on, and it turned on as Harry rubbed his head, shocking him. "AH!"

Harry fell to the floor, and Steve entered, before standing there, and covering his mouth.

"Oh wow Harry, shocked yourself. This is comedy gold."

"Stop standing there and get me up before I wet myself!" said Harry, still shocking himself. Steve moved the glove off of Harry's head, and helped him up, causing Harry to stumble from side to side.

"I think the suit could use some more color, what do you think of yellow?" asked Steve, and Harry looked at him, before looking down at his suit.

"Make it a dark yellow, otherwise trying to be stealthy is going to be hard. Unless you can make it change to full black when I need it." said Harry.

"Coulson can see about that. We should be able to get those knock out darts built into your wrist sleeves, and the shock gloves can be connected if you want."

"No problem, I'll get right on it, Potter, with the stealth, we can create a stealth mode for the suit, so you can have it both ways. Now, the both of you, we need you to go to the upper deck, Wolverine is coming, and by the sound of it, he's not happy." said Coulson.

"Oh boy, tell me someone on the Helicarrier did not wreck his motorcycle..." said Steve, and Harry's eyes got wide.

"Whoops." said Harry, and Steve turned towards him.

"Run Harry, run and don't look back." said Steve, and Harry did an involuntary gulp.

"Where's the punk that destroyed my bike?!" demanded Wolverine's voice, and Harry looked out of the training room to see a very mad Wolverine walking quickly towards him.

"Hey! Goblin destroyed it, he threw me into it!" said Harry, before Wolverine started running towards him. "Mother."

Harry ran into the training room, running quickly behind cover, as Wolverine charged in, with his adamantium claws coming out of his hands.

"Logan, calm down, you heard him, Goblin did it, he had nothing to do with it." said Steve, and Wolverine went to go towards Harry when Steve put his hand on Wolverine's chest.

"Hey come on! It's not like I tried to destroy it on purpose!" said Harry.

"Really bub, that is not helping your outcome." said Wolverine, and Harry looked at him, and he had the knock out darts in his hand.

"No, but I think what I'm going to do is." said Harry, peeking out of cover, and shooting a knockout dart towards Wolverine, but instead hit Steve's hand holding Wolverine back.

"Really, you hit me?" asked Steve, before passing out.

"Crap." said Harry, and Wolverine lunged at him, but Harry managed to slide around a corner, and Wolverine slammed into the wall. "Last chance." said Harry, before shooting a dart into Wolverine's neck.

"Damn." said Wolverine, before slumping over, and passed out.

"How long do those darts have effect?" asked Harry.

"An hour, unless you punch them in the face." said Coulson, and Harry walked over to Steve, before punching him in the face, and Steve woke up.

"You punk." said Steve, before punching Harry hard to throw him into the ceiling ten feet off the ground.

"Ow." said Harry, as he fell to the floor, and stood up. Steve rubbed his hand as he pulled the dart out. Harry walked backwards out of the room, and towards the bedroom.

He walked into a room, and immediately covered his eyes.

"Sorry Hermione, wrong room." said Harry, as Hermione covered herself with a blanket.

"Harry, I was in my underwear, you didn't see anything."

"Hermione, that doesn't matter, I need to make sure I find the right room, otherwise that could have been even more embarrassing."

"Well you apparently don't mind right this second." said Hermione, as Harry had uncovered his eyes, and she was putting a shirt on.

"Well I thought you would have a shirt on already."

"Are you just going to stand there or?" asked Hermione.

"I, well what do you want me to do?"

"One, go to your room, or two, turn around so I can get fully dressed."

"I'll turn around, because I have to ask you a question." said Harry looking away.

"You can ask right now." said Hermione.

"Do you think if a video of me got over to Hogwarts, would our friends see it?" asked Harry.

"I'm pretty sure they would. Harry, you love Ginny right?"

"I guess, why?" asked Harry.

"Things change Harry, and word has it Ginny's moved on from you. She's with Neville."

"Wow, that's something isn't it?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Why would I? I mean, I'm not there for her. And truth is, I'm glad she moved on." said Harry.

"You are seriously going to just be fine with that? Harry Potter you are surprising me more and more every day."

"I don't know why." said Harry, as Hermione finished dressing.

"You are just different, of all the men I know, you're the only one who could be like, well like how you are. You defeat a giant snake, fend off against one hundred dementors with a single patronus, survived the Twi-Wizard Tournament, fought Voldemort how many times and won, broke into the Ministry, and beat a lot of Death eaters in the Department of Mysteries, saved my life twice."

"I'm one of those rare guys who are not afraid of things, I mean I was afraid of losing my best friend, and you're still here." said Harry.

"So, when I nearly died yesterday, you were not happy I was holding onto you tightly, your heart was pounding over a hundred miles per hour."

"I was in an explosion Hermione, any person would have that heartbeat."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"I was in that, and my heartbeat was normal. Why? Because I was with the man who would never let anything happen to me!" said Hermione.

"So, I care about you Hermione, Ron cares about you too." said Harry.

"That's not my point Harry! You're the one who's always been there for me!" said Hermione.

"You have the worst of us, of course I'm there for you."

"Really, what about that night we danced together, there was a moment..."

"Yeah, and you walked away, because of Ron." said Harry.

"I walked away because of you being with Ginny."

Their conversation was cut off by Ron entering the room, looking at them like he had just witnessed something terrifying.

"You need to see this." said Ron, turning on the television, and it showed the news.

The caption stated:

_Teen fights the Green Goblin. _

"Witnesses today witnessed a battle between the Green Goblin and what seems to be Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Spider-man, and a teenager who we now believe to be Harry Potter, a teenager who current whereabouts are unknown. The teenager is believed to be super powered, and managed to beat the Green Goblin, but Goblin unfortunately escaped. Video footage caught by a civilian shows Potter fighting Goblin, just before being pinned against a wall by a car." said a reporter, as the footage came on.

**Hogwarts. **

Neville Longbottom turned on his mini television that he had got a little while ago, and his friends Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and etc. all got next to him.

"Whoa is that Harry?" asked Luna, as the news report showed Harry clear as day fighting Goblin.

"That's totally Harry, too bad we can't see him, he looks bad ass." said Neville.

"He's hot." said Lavender Brown, looking in, and all of the students looked at her, and she shrugged. "What? It's true!"

"Wonder where Ron and Hermione are?"

"Harry is fighting super villains now? Whoa, that is a new level of awesomeness." said Seamus.

"Yeah, now I wonder if Voldemort is watching this right now." said Luna.

"Hope not, otherwise they have a problem."

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. **

Harry and Hermione stood alone, as Ron exited the room, and Hermione just looked at him.

"Well it's not like everyone who hates you saw that." said Hermione.

"I doubt it. Hermione, I don't care if Ginny is with Neville, because I have too much things to worry about that is keeping me from being with someone." said Harry.

"Maybe that's the thing Harry, you don't have anything keeping you from being with someone. You could be with someone if you want, but you don't want to." said Hermione.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're just not with the person you want to be."

"Maybe I am, but I'm just not ready to take the step I need to." said Harry, and Hermione tried to take in the words that Harry had just said. "Goodnight Hermione."

He walked out of the room, as Hermione realized what he was saying.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, but received no response.

* * *

**Please review and thanks.  
**


End file.
